


#1

by AceOnMain (Sangrylah)



Series: Itachi's Daycare For Maladjusted Children [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I can't believe I'm writing f&cking Naruto in f$cking 2020, I'm coming for you Kishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/AceOnMain
Summary: What if Itachi hadn't obeyed?
Series: Itachi's Daycare For Maladjusted Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	#1

Sasuke whimpers and twitches in his hold.

He hasn’t really thought it through, has he? Well.

Well. Hum.

_Well_ . ANBU know how to improvise. They’ll be fine.

Probably.

Better than this, anyway. Better than betrayal and manipulations and _cleansing_. He knows he’s not the best adjusted, is actually perfectly aware of that thank you, but even he can see that things are Not Good right now, and nothing either he or Shisui could do could stop it from getting worse. They’ve tried, _Shisui_ has tried, and look where that’s gotten him. He will not wait around and have his little brother follow the same ~~river~~ road. The others are lost ~~dead~~ ~~drowned~~ ~~mutilated~~ but his brother… His brother is kind, and small, and ignorant. Innocent. Soft.

He’s always admired that in his brother. He’s never been a very emotional child himself, even in his younger years. Their mum talked of a very quiet child who s lept  through the  night from the get-go, never fussy, never very loud, never needy; a very easy child, especially compared to the second born: loud, sensitive, who hated to be alone and asked for constant attention. That fussy baby grew into a vivacious toddler then an outgoing child, loud and big and impossible to ignore. He’s watched him grow and felt so proud of him, of how his baby brother demanded space and attention and never let himself shrink and quieten, not even under the pressure of their family. He swore, if only to himself, that he would do anything to protect this big, loud child.

Dead children are quiet, though.

Very, very quiet.

Shisui’s voice might be lost ~~stolen~~ ~~thief~~ ~~betrayal~~ ~~Shisui god no~~ to him, but Sasuke’s isn’t.

Itachi might’ve lost his clan, his family, his best friend, his beliefs, his trust in people and faith in his village but he still has  _Sasuke_ . Soft, trusting Sasuke, with his big eyes and small hands, who never saw his big brother’s hit coming.

Dead children are quiet and Sasuke will never be quiet, isn’t even quiet unconscious.

He moves the slumbering weight of the child higher in his arms, curls his fingers into the blue material.

Time to go.


End file.
